galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Drahoni Technology
A list of the technology the Drahoni's United Drahoni Space Alliance uses. Biological enhancements ZEPHYR Program The creation of Drahoni supersoldiers for various needs. Drahoni weapons and armor Weapons Plasma Silthren The silthren is a fast firing assault rifle created by the Drahoni, it utilises superheated plasma kept together with a magnetic field. It uses a battery cell, located in the shoulder piece, which can be easily changed in case it is drained. These cells are easy to carry and thus can be taken in large numbers into battle. Each cell has enough plasma to fire 300 to 360 shots. Iruiru The Iruiru is a semi-automatic assault rifle made by the Drahoni, it is primarily used for harrasing enemies without spending too much ammunition doing so. It makes use of a battery cell, located in the shoulder piece, that can be easily reloaded. The clip's small size allows soldiers to carry them in great numbers to the battlefield. It fires small concentrated amounts of plasma, kept together with a magnetic field, at the enemy. This weapon is favoured by marksmen as each clip can fire about 500 to 540 shots. Energy Hellion The Hellion is a Drahoni created directed energy weapon intended to use against vehicles. It fires an intense bluish-white energy beam for 12 seconds that can penetrate almost any unshielded material known in the universe. Before being able to fire it has to charge for 5 seconds and after having fired the weapon it has to cool down for 10 seconds. The Hellion can fire a total of 10 shots (with each shot lasting 12 seconds, making a total of 2 minutes of firing) before the cell is depleted. Changing the cell takes much time, as some of the plating has to be removed, and thus is dropped on the battlefield after it has been used. Mosquito The Mosquito is a battery-powered directed energy weapon that fires ionized particles at its targets. The weapon is extremely well suited for its role: it produces negligible sounds and muzzle signature while firing, weighs next to nothing and has a very high accuracy and range. The Mosquito has a cell that can use 25 shots before it is being depleted. The cell is quite small but long and is typically tightened around the soldier's leg to carry it in relative numbers. It is easily reloaded as the cell can be inserted on the left side. Sonic Hard Sound Rifle The hard sound rifle is a Drahoni-made sonic weapon originally intended for use in assassination missions against political leaders. As it utilizes concentrated sound waves instead of a solid projectile, such as a bullet, a hard sound rifle kills the target instantly and leaves no residue or powder burns and causes little noticeable external damage to the intended target, making the weapon virtually untraceable in forensic investigations. This weapon usually causes damage by obliterating internal organs. It is a preferred weapon by assassins of the Drahoni Wirsdakh Kingdom, though they are occasionally illegally acquired by civilians, oftentimes for less malevolent means. Armor ADRONIS Powered Combat Armor Initially a project to create armor for standard soldiers, later on it was exclusively made for ZEPHYR Program supersoldiers ADRONIS Massive Battle Exoskeleton A exoskeleton once designed to fight in the decisive battle of the Great War, it saw function as a means of protection for the instructors of the Zephyr supersoldiers and later on also logistic means in bases. ADRONIS Advanced Defence Skin This suit, or skin, was made to protect the wearer against parasitical infection, lethal temperatures and radiation. It later also served as a camouflage suit being able to bend light. Drahoni metals/crystals Nanodiamond The Drahoni make much use of nanodiamond, which they make with industrialised diamonds they make. They get this by compressing diamond with graphite (although fullerene is also usable) to get a much denser substance. Other Drahoni substances Liquid Metal A layer of nano/micro-bots holding a metal of choice, it will enable the user to protect it's joints without sarcificing any mobility. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri